Destined to Be
by MeandtheWords
Summary: My first fanfic..How will destiny turn their lives around?..How will fate bring two lovers together?..Love stories of different people you shouldn't miss.. CHAPTER 10 UPDATED!
1. Opposites

**Destined to Be**

**Chapter 1: Opposites**

A loud bang was heard down the school hallway. "I had enough already," thought the blond-haired girl while closing her locker.

She then continued walking down the corridor to proceed to her next class.

As she continued to saunter, she began to reflect what happened to her just before she headed to her locker.

"Well, who do we have here?" unsurprisingly spoke Mr. Andrew Waltfield, the principal.

The girl gave a smirk and said, "You know I'll come back."

Slowly, Mr.Waltfield got up from his chair and strolled across the room to get a cup of coffee.

"Ms.Attha," he began, "as far as I know about you, you failed all of your subjects, always coming to school late, disobeying a number of the school's rules and regulations such as your clothes, disrespect to your teachers, and quarrelsome attitude."

He placed his fists on his desk and leaned forward to talk directly to her face.

"You know something else, Ms.Attha?" he questioned her in a very serious tone. She focused her amber eyes on his stern look and replied, "What?"

He lowered his head and held it up again. "You have been in detention a lot of times and I guess this is the right time that I need to talk to your parents."

Suddenly, the school bell rang in time for the next class.

He relaxed himself in his chair and said, "Ms.Attha, you may now proceed to your next class. Here is the letter for your parents."

She then left his office without even saying a word.

Just after she left, a woman with short, dark hair came in.

"Was that Cagalli I just saw strolling angrily in the hallway?" she asked Andrew.

"Yes it was, Natarle. I gave her a letter to give to her parents so I would have some help on disciplining that kid," he answered.

"I hope you didn't become too harsh on her. She might have encountered a family problem or some other factors that make her do these things," Natarle remarked.

"I wish you're right, Ms. Guidance Counselor, but" he sighed, "I wish I could help her."

Cagalli made her way fast to her next class, History, the most boring subject ever.

"I hate History. All those memorization, important dates, and weird explanations are making me nuts," she thought.

In the middle of her thoughts, she stopped walking.

"Wait a minute," a thought raised to her spine, "what if I skip classes?"

She grinned wickedly but frowned when she realized about the letter.

"Maybe some other time," she finally concluded.

It was already recess and everyone can't wait to grab a bite on something to eat.

A handsome lad with dark blue hair went to the library instead of the canteen. He asked the librarian if there are any books on law.

While waiting for the librarian to check the list, he looked around to see if there are any students reading.

"Well, looks like there more people craving for food than for knowledge," he told himself and smiled.

"Oh young man," the librarian called out, "law books are found in the Educational section, Row B."

"Thank you," he replied with a smile.

"Hmm…Educational section, Row B," he thought. He has a little bit of difficulty in finding the right row because the library is so huge.

"Aha! I finally found it," he said victoriously as soon as he found it.

While he was scanning some books, he heard some girls giggling and whispering.

Glancing at their faces with his green eyes, he knew they are talking about him.

He is the hottest campus personality and also the school's major heartthrob. He admits that he's a great leader that is why he won the recent student council elections. He's also very smart – ranking Top 1 in every examination and winning last year's "Student of the Year" award. He comes from a very wealthy family – having a father who is a big time politician and a mother who is a former beauty queen.

He shook those thoughts about his life as soon as he found the books he needed. He quietly sat down on a chair – assuring he's far away from other students so he could concentrate better.

Hours have past when we have last seen Cagalli's and Athrun's separate lives and another school day has passed.

While Cagalli ran down the hallways as fast as she could, her temper flared again when she bumped accidentally into a red-haired girl.

"Hey!" she shouted when she crashed the hard, smooth floor, "do you know how to watch where you're going?"

"Isn't it you should be the one to watch where you're going?" the girl retorted angrily as she tried to get up, "and by the way, you should only walk not run in the school halls!"

"Do you know who you're talking to, missy?" Cagalli uttered bitterly as she started to clench her fists.

The girl tried to back out but she was pushed by the fuming blond-haired girl to the wall behind her.

"The name's Cagalli, don't ever forget that," she warned as she pointed her right index finger to the girl's face.

"Ehem…Ms.Cagalli Yula Attha," a voice unexpectedly interrupted, "the principal would like to see you…again."

In the meantime, Cagalli smoothened her clothes and then gave threatening look at the girl's eyes. She picked up her boyish cap and headed to the principal's office with Ms.Badgiruel.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed at some students staring at her.

"This day sucks," she told herself.

"Finally, practice is over," Athrun thought as he opened his gym locker.

When he opened the locker, hundreds of love letters spilled out. "Not again," he said to himself desperately.

"Yoh, Zala!" a voice called to catch his attention.

"Oh, it's you Dearka," said Athrun as soon as he recognized his buddy's voice.

When Dearka saw the mountain of letters, he whistled in amazement.

"Man, you're a real babe magnet!" he teased.

"Dearka, can you help me out with this rather than just standing there teasing me?" spoke Athrun in frustration.

"Alright, I'll help you out," Dearka replied as he held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

While they were stuffing the letters inside a garbage bag, Dearka noticed a letter with such familiar handwriting.

He opened it up and began to read its contents. His eyes grew wider and wider as soon as he concluded who it was. Athrun paused for a while and saw Dearka's surprised face.

"What is it, Dearka?" he asked his dark-colored friend.

"Man, I can't believe this!" Dearka only managed to say.

"Dearka," Athrun said -- sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Hey! Do you know Mia Campbell?" Dearka asked.

"Of course, I do. She's the most popular girl in school. Why did you ask?" he said in reply.

Dearka slapped his pal's back causing him to almost fall flat on his face.

"Man, she likes you!" his buddy told him cheerfully while he hit the letter on his face, "I can't believe you! You're the luckiest guy in the whole campus!"

Meanwhile, Athrun tried to get himself up, snatched the strawberry-scented stationary from the dark hand of his friend, and then threw it as well in a big garbage bag along with the other letters. After seeing what Athrun did, his eyes grew wide in shock and confusion.

"Athrun, are you not happy about the fact that the most popular and hard-to-get girl in school likes you?" asked Dearka who's feeling a little bit irritated by the actions of his bud.

A pair of green eyes stared at him, and then Athrun breathed out a heavy sigh. "Dearka, I'm not interested in girls. I'm already satisfied with my life," he said plainly.

At last, he has finished cleaning up all those nonsense letters. He picked up his bag and walked out of the gym.

Dearka, however, leaned his shoulder on his locker and sighed. "Man, he needs a life!" he thought sadly.


	2. Pain and Tears

**Just Speaking…**

Hi! I just want to thank all those readers who took their time to send their reviews. It really inspired me. Now, I would like to present Chapter 2 of my story featuring Lacus' and Kira's lives. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Pain and Tears**

"Reverend Malchio, isn't the night sky so beautiful?" spoke a girl with baby blue eyes softly to her butler.

"Yes it is, my lady. The stars are like tiny jewels in your quiet eyes," he replied admiringly.

Lacus sat back on her chair – still staring at "sea of darkness" through her glass window. She looked at a star outshining the others.

She was the only child in her very wealthy family. To maintain the family business, both of them decided to work abroad and left her in the hands of their loyal butler, Reverend Malchio. "I was only four years old when they left me," she thought, "Still, I don't understand why they need to leave me here."

Nine years have passed since her parents went away, and during those years she waited…waited…and waited. At the age of 13, she received a letter from her parents. The letter read:

_Dear Lacus,_

_Please forgive us if we hadn't call nor send a letter to you for the past years, but we like to give you this beautiful pendant as a sign of our love to you. _

_ With love,_

_Your father and your mother_

When she took out the pendant from the envelope, she was mesmerized by its beauty. She wrote a letter back to her parents telling how she truly appreciates the gift.

A couple of years have gone by she hadn't received any respond, until…

"My lady! My lady!" Reverend Malchio shouted from across the balcony where Lacus was standing – breathing some fresh air.

"Oh, Reverend Malchio! Why do you have to scream so loud?" Lacus said calmly (as usual).

"My lady," Reverend Malchio spoke but still panting, "Mr. and Mrs. Clyne have been assassinated!"

After hearing those words, Lacus fell to her knees and her eyes just stared at the floor in shock. Her body started to tremble. She didn't know what to do.

That night, the bodies of her parents were brought to her. She then, immediately conducted a funeral for them -- inviting all the friends and business partners of her parents.

The police also organized an operation to find out who the killer was, but it was no use because no one had seen the killer's face.

"Reverend Malchio, tell the police to stop searching for the criminal. Even if they found him, he can not repay my parents' death," ordered Lacus coldly.

"Yes, my lady," answered Reverend Malchio.

"I'm already left all alone in this cruel world," Lacus thought sadly.

She stood up from her chair and walked closer to the window – still focusing her eyes steadily on the night sky. Tears then formed in them and slowly, one of them rolled down to her rosy cheeks, and another, and another, until she started to weep without a sound. "Mother…Father…I miss you so much," she spoke in a cracked voice, "Now that you're away, can you grant my freedom like ordinary people do?"

Reverend Malchio noticed this and gently patted her shoulder. "My lady, you're having too many thoughts inside your mind. You might as well go to sleep," he said softly. The young girl placed her hand lightly on his and answered in a nod.

Several knocks were heard loudly on the dressing room door.

"Kira! The show starts in 5 minutes. Hurry up if you're not yet ready!" a voice shouted from the door.

After hearing that voice, he continued to look at himself in a very large mirror. Suddenly, another voice – crying out his name in deep pain came into his mind.

"Mother! Father!" he cried softly to himself, "Why…why can't I forget what happened to you?" Visions of that day flashed into his mind. He still remembers it – that terrible day.

It was his birthday as well as his mother's. His father took them out in a very beautiful place in the mountains as his birthday gift to them. After a week's stay there, something unexpected happened.

They were going down the zigzag road that rainy night. He was sleeping until a loud honk was heard. His father tried to maneuver the car away from the truck that is heading straight in front of them; however, he lost control and the vehicle slammed to a big tree on the other side of the highway. Gas came out -- rapidly set the car aflame. It took minutes before he finally regained his consciousness. He tried to get himself out but a sudden pang in his left leg held him back. He cried bitterly as he urged himself to get out. When the time he was out, he thought of his parents who were still trapped inside. At the moment he struggled to get them out, the car exploded.

"Mother! Father!" he cried aloud over and over again. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to save you," he whimpered to himself. Raindrops from above still continued to fall, so as his tears of sadness and sorrow.

After that unfortunate accident, all he could remember was waking up at hospital room.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake," a boy spoke who seems the same as his age, "You have been sleeping for hours."

"Umm…do I know you?" Kira asked as he tries to sit but felt a great pain all over his body that caused him to wince.

"You must be careful in every movement you make. The doctors said that your body is extremely hurt because of the accident," the guy with orange hair said back in reply.

"Oh, to answer your question, I'm Sai Argyle," he said in a friendly tone as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Well, I'm Kira Yamato," he uttered while he extended slowly his hand.

"Sai, are you the one who brought me here?" Kira asked.

"Indeed, Kira. My driver was driving until he saw a car that is all burned up. When I took a closer look, I saw you lying unconsciously near the vehicle. I told my driver to look around the site until he told me that there were two bodies that were all burned up too. When I brought you to my car, I observed your face and found a tear coming out of your eyes. I could tell that you've been crying even before I came," Sai paused for a while when he noticed the sad look on Kira's face. "I'm sorry, Kira," he said in a low tone.

"It's alright, Sai. I'm fine," Kira spoke in cracked voice while he began wiping his tears away.

Just when Sai was about to speak, a blonde-haired man wearing a black suit stepped in. "Sir Argyle, we have to go now."

"Alright Astrael, just give me a minute ok?" Sai spoke out.

"Yes, sir. Sorry that I interrupted your conversation," the man replied politely before he walked out and left the room.

"Pardon me, Kira, if I have to leave so soon, but I could send Astrael to pick you up as soon as your condition is fine. You may stay in my house for a short while," Sai offered with a smile.

"I also have an offer for you," he then spoke seriously, "You're already all alone in this world. I want you to think about this offer over and over again. I want you to be a regular performer at my restaurant. I don't know what talent you have but I know you do. Don't worry; I'll pay you so that you can have your own place to live in. Think about it, Kira."

Kira stared at the window right beside him then finally at Sai's orange eyes. "Ok, I'll think about it. Thank you, Sai," he said with a warm smile.

Sai was about to leave until he remembered to tell something. "By the way, Kira, you don't have to worry about your hospital expenses. I paid them all," he spoke and also gave him a warm smile. Finally, he closed the door while Kira's lips formed a smile behind his parents' tragic death.

"Kira! Kira!" a loud voice disrupted his thoughts, "Kira! C'mon you're about to perform!"

"Coming!" he shouted back while he wiped his tears away. "The past still hunts me and tears my inside apart," he thought but put up a smile, "But life still goes on for me and that's the reason why I'm here."


	3. Fate Begins Its Story

**Just Speaking…**

Chapter 2 seems different than the first, isn't it? Well, honestly I had a hard time putting more details on Lacus' character on the other hand; Kira's character is just the same as his character in the series. All I did was putting more drama in it. The 2nd chapter was a miserable one, but everything will be alright in the end. Lacus also has another reason why she needs to stay inside the house, but the secret will only be exposed later on.

Back to regular programming…

**Chapter 3: Fate Begins Its Story**

"Attention Student Council Officials!" boomed a loud voice through speakers in the school's hallways, "I would like to announce that there will be a meeting after class. Everyone must be present because we are going to discuss some important matters. Thank you."

"Hmm…what does Mr. Le Creuset want now?" Athrun spoke in a low voice just after hearing the broadcast.

"Perhaps another Student Council Project," uttered a voice from behind him.

"Whoa, Yzak, you startled me to death!" Athrun said in surprise.

"Athrun Zala, President of the Student Council, startled just because of the Vice President! This is hilarious!" Yzak chuckled. In the meantime, Athrun blushed deeply in embarrassment.

Ever since Athrun started schooling, he and Yzak had become fierce rivals in everything including the position for President in the Student Council Elections; however, this year was different.

When Athrun decided to run for President in the Student Council Elections, Yzak thought he should run, too. Just before Yzak was about to sign the registration form for the elections, Athrun tapped his shoulder and told him that he wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want, Zala?" Yzak asked in cold tone.

Athrun first took a deep breath and faced Yzak straight to his eyes. "Yzak, you don't need to be my rival anymore. I already chose you as my Vice President."

"What!" Yzak shouted angrily.

"I chose you because I think you would be a great replacement whenever I'm gone," said Athrun.

"I don't want to, Zala! Ever since, I always wanted to beat you, but you are too good. Now, I'm determined that I can win this election as Student Council President!" Yzak yelled loudly.

"But, don't you want to end this competition between us?"

"This competition will only end if I see you lose!" Yzak said stubbornly. He then turned his back walked back to the "Register Area".

"He's even more stubborn than I thought," Athrun sighed.

At the "Register Area", Yzak was signing his name until he saw the paper Athrun filled out. Below Athrun's name was his name for Vice President.

"Miss," he asked, "Can you erase my name on Athrun Zala's form?"

"Well," the lady began to speak, "I think I can't because that is already his decision. But, don't worry, young man, this is only the first registration to see how many students will run. There will be a second registration to see who are the pupils still determined to run in the election."

"Thank you, miss," he replied, "here is my form."

Days after his first registration, Yzak can't stop himself thinking of what Athrun said.

"Don't you want to end this competition between us?" Athrun's voice sounded at the back of his head.

"Why can't I stop thinking of what Zala said?" he thought.

"Possibly, it wouldn't be a bad idea being Vice President," he finally concluded, "He said that I'm perfect for the position. That sounded alright to me. I must apologize to him for yelling at him the other day."

It was a sunny afternoon and while everyone was having their break, Yzak saw Athrun reading a book on one of the school benches.

"Hey, Zala! Mind if I talk to you?" Yzak shouted to catch his attention.

"Sure. What is it that we should talk about?" Athrun asked.

"Umm…I want to apologize about the other day," Yzak said in a low voice.

"What! Yzak Joule, my vicious rival since childhood, is expressing regret to me! Yzak, are you sick?" joked Athrun.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Yzak shouted back in humiliation.

"Alright, alright," spoke Athrun – still trying to catch his breath from laughing, "So have you decided to become my Vice President?"

"Well, yes," he answered plainly.

"Alright, then," Athrun said as he shook his hand.

"So Athrun, are you coming to the meeting later?" a familiar voice shattered his flashback with Yzak.

"Of course, Nicol," he answered his green-haired friend with a smile.

"See you later, Athrun!" waved back both of his friends.

"This day really sucks!" Cagalli said in a very angry voice, "Today is the day my parents are going to meet the principal! Great! Just great!"

After getting so fumed up, she walked towards the gate to wait for her parents to arrive with clenched fists.

At the Student Council Meeting, all ears listened closely to the Student Council Adviser, Mr. Rau Le Creuset.

"The reason I called for this meeting is to discuss our next Student Council Project," he began in a very serious tone.

Meanwhile, at the principal's office where the parents of Cagalli finally arrived, Cagalli couldn't bear the words Mr. Andrew Waltfield is saying to her. She knows what he was saying is true but she couldn't stand it anymore. "I need to control myself," she thought to herself, "I'll just wait for this damn conference to finish."

Finally, after two hours, the Student Council meeting has come to a close. While he closed the door of the room, Athrun breathed out a heavy sigh and checked his sports watch.

"We had the meeting for two hours and it's already five o'clock in the afternoon," he said to himself, "I need to go home."

As he was strolling the vast and empty corridor, he suddenly felt a soft hand grabbing his right wrist. He was about to look to see who the person was but was halted when a pair of soft, rosy lips touched his.

The kiss was then, cut short when Athrun came to his senses and managed to push the person away from his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted with rage.

"Don't you like it, Athrun?" the girl asked seductively, "I know you got a thing for me."

"No!" he shouted angrily.

"And by the way, Ms. Mia Campbell, I don't like you!" he added.

After picking up all his things, he sauntered his way angrily – wiping his lips with a tissue. When he finally came to a garbage bin, he threw the tissue, landed on the floor, and didn't even bother to pick it up.

"Someday Athrun, you will be mine," Mia thought devilishly as an evil grin formed on her lips.

Back at the principal's office, Mr.Waltfield finally gave out his last remarks to Mr. and Mrs. Attha…and Cagalli as well.

"Ms.Attha, I know you may be angry at me for always calling you to come to my office but I want you to understand I'm doing this for your own future and welfare," he paused for a while to look at the desk clock and then looked at her in a very concerned way, "Cagalli, think about your parents. Don't ever let them down. Now, you may go."

After hearing the principal's last words, Cagalli headed to the door, and as soon as she was outside in the hallway, she suddenly felt a strange pain. Knowing it was guilt, she stubbornly shook her thoughts about it away from her. Suddenly, a raven-haired boy bumped into her.

"Hey!" Cagalli shouted to catch the boy's attention; however, the boy didn't even look back, instead he continued to walk angrily.

"Who was that?" Cagalli thought, "He seems pretty angry."

**Just Speaking…**

Well, how is it? (Giggles) I'm sure all of you know who the raven-haired boy is. Well, that is it for Chapter 3! Please continue to support my fic by sending in your reviews. Ciao!


	4. A Friday's Night

**Just Speaking…**

I honestly had a difficult time thinking what's best for Chapter 3. Mia Campbell is such a 'she-devil' in this story so just continue reading on what she'll do to get Athrun for herself. Enjoy!

Back to regular programming…

**Chapter 4: A Friday's Night**

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I can't escape these things inside I know_

_I know..._

_When all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows_

_Who knows?_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just let me go_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know me_

The song has finally come to an end. The audience applauded and cheered as Kira took his bow. "Thank you," he said with a handsome smile on his face, "Well, that wraps up the show. Good night!"

While the people started to leave the place, one of his friends who is also a member of the house band slapped him a 'high five'. "You're great Kira! Even though you only began performing here a few months ago, you sound just like a professional! Way to go!" he said.

"Thanks, Tolle," Kira replied.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out.

"What is it, Sai?" both boys said aloud in unison.

"I was just thinking. Why don't we go out some place to have fun?" he suggested.

"Hey, that sounds great!" Kuzzey said as he stepped in to join their conversation. **JS…:** Kuzzey is the drummer of the house band, Tolle plays the bass guitar and Kira is the vocalist and lead guitarist. There are also other members of the house band, but those are only 'extras'.

"That would be really fun, Sai," said Kira, "But, what's the occasion?"

Sai chuckled slightly, and then smiled at his friend. "There isn't any special event going on, Kira. Anyway, today's a Friday's Night. I just thought of spending a little time out with my friends."

"Awww…" the rest of the boys joked, and then laughed heartily.

After their laugh died down, Kira kept his shiny, electric guitar in its case and started to head for the door. He then glanced back and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Reverend Malchio," spoke Lacus just as soon her butler finished drinking his tea.

"What is it, my lady?" he asked.

Lacus sat up straight, placed her delicate hands on her lap, and looked down to her cup that is still filled with tea. "Do you think I made the right decision of giving my parent's company to their loyal business partners?" she asked softly.

"You made the right choice, my lady. You can't handle the company all by yourself because of your young age and…your 'secret'. It is much better to leave everything to the professionals," he replied confidently.

"I hope everything will be alright," she sighed.

"Sir, I'm Ms. Lacus Clyne, the daughter of your friend and business partners, Mr. and Mrs. Clyne," she spoke as she stepped in to the man's office.

"Oh yes, I knew you already. I see you have grown up into a very fine, young lady. Please take a seat, Ms. Clyne," the man said politely.

"Sir, you have been a very loyal business partner and friend to my parents. Today, I finally concluded that you should be the one to handle the Clyne Inc." she said.

"But, Ms. Clyne, why is it all of a sudden?" he said unexpectedly.

"I can't handle the company in my youthful age. It is far beyond my ability. Sir, I put my trust in you," she said in a sweet tone.

She then brought out all the papers to be signed. After signing a few papers, the man looked at Lacus and, then asked if she was sure of giving the company to him.

"Sir, I've already thought of this matter. There is no turning back now," she replied assertively.

Finally, the man signed the final paper and he extended his hand to offer a friendly handshake with Lacus. "Ms. Clyne, before you go, I would like to tell you that I decided to organize a press conference tomorrow regarding on this matter. Please accept my invitation to come to this event."

"It's an agreement," she said as she shook his hand firmly.

Lacus picked up her beautiful, floral teacup and began to drink the (already) cold tea. After drinking, she placed the cup down and looked out the balcony. "Reverend Malchio, you may have much tea as you like. I'll just go out to get some fresh air," she said delicately.

"Yes, my lady," her faithful butler replied.

"Hey guys! Take a look at Kuzzey!" Tolle said as he pointed at his friend.

"He sure is heating up the dance floor!" Kira spoke aloud so he could be heard by his buddies.

"Kira, I noticed you're the only one who hasn't danced yet. There a lot of pretty girls out there. Why don't you ask one of them to dance?" Sai asked his brown haired pal.

"Sai, I'm not that type of guy. I really just like to stay here and see you guys have fun," Kira replied with a smile.

"Hello you guys! Mind if you two dance with us?" two very beautiful girls asked Tolle and Sai.

"Umm…sure! We love to!" Tolle said abruptly and then nudged Sai's elbow.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Sai said as soon as he was snapped back to his senses.

"Have fun guys!" Kira uttered and gave both of his friends a wink.

Before the boys continued to the dance floor with their dates, both of them looked back and gave Kira a glint in the eye. When Kira saw this, he chuckled silently and then continued to drink.

After a few minutes of watching his friends dance with their dates, he noticed a pretty, red-haired girl coming close to him. "She looks so beautiful," Kira thought while his face turned crimson when the girl was already in front of him.

"Why are you not dancing?" she asked.

"I…don't…really…want…to. How…about…you?" asked Kira with a jerky tone.

The girl chuckled and then looked back to the crowd. "You already told the answer," she replied with a smile.

Kira scratched his head in confusion. "I see what you mean," he spoke, "do you want to drink? I'll go get some."

"Thank you," the girl said gratefully.

When Kira got back with a couple of drinks in hand, he offered her to sit down with him. While the girl continued to talk about herself, Kira can't help noticing her divine beauty. "She is so beautiful from her shiny and silky red hair down to her creamy, white legs," Kira thought as a blush crept to his cheeks.

"I love this song!" the girl said just as she realized the music, "Do you want to dance this time?"

"Oh," Kira said suddenly when he noticed that he was staring at her for some time, "Sure, I would really love to."

All of a sudden, his red-haired princess dragged him to the dance floor and started to dance in tune with the dynamic music. After being stunned on how his princess danced so vigorously, he as well started to dance the night away.

Finally, it was time for everyone to go home. Kira and his friends thoughtfully escorted their dates outside.

"Are you sure I don't need to give you a ride home?" all the boys asked to their dates. Then, all the girls said what they have to say.

While watching their dates walking away to get a ride, Kira remembered that he hasn't asked the name of his date. He then ran quickly to catch up to her.

"I forgot to ask your name so I decided to catch up to you. May I know your name before you go?" he asked his princess very courteously.

"My name is Flay Allster," she answered with a smile.

Just before Kira was about to leave, she clutched to his black top and pulled him against her body. She slowly raised her heels and gently kissed Kira's cheek. "Goodnight," she whispered to his ear. When she was gone, Kira was still standing there – stunned yet blushing as he touched his cheek.

"Nice going, Kira," interrupted Sai's voice.

"I guess his the luckiest among all of us," Kuzzey added.

"Well, Kira," Tolle said humorously as he patted his shoulder, "You are really something."

Minutes later, Kira was on his way back to his apartment. "She kissed me," he thought. He just can't stop thinking of her. "Flay…Her name is Flay Allster," he thought again, "She's something."

While he was driving down the road on his motorcycle and thinking about Flay at the same time, he noticed a beautiful girl with pink hair up on the balcony of a huge, white mansion. He removed his helmet to take a closer look at the young girl.

"It's so peaceful here – gazing at the moon and stars and feeling wind in your face," Lacus serenely to herself. When she looked down to the streets below, she saw a young man with brown hair staring at her like she was some goddess. "Oh, dear," she gasped, "who is that young man?" She then ran inside – fearing it was someone who wants to kill her.

"She's gone," Kira said, "Maybe I frightened her. I better get going." He started the engine and headed to his destination.

On the other hand, Lacus peeped outside as she watched the young man leave. "He doesn't look like a killer," she thought. Then, a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "But, those eyes – those handsome amethyst eyes, they look so…romantic."

Yet…one question remains on their minds…

"Who was that?"

**Just Speaking…**

Well, how did it go? Flay's character seems 'too-good' right? But is she really that good? Let's see…

Don't forget to send in your reviews! Ciao!

(By the way, I just finished this chapter on Wednesday, May 18 – this means…today is Kira and Cagalli's birthday! Happy birthday to our beloved Gundam Seed twins! Yehey!)


	5. Enter Lunamaria

**Just Speaking…**

I would like to thank all the readers sent their reviews. Thanks a lot! Oh, before I forget, if you're wondering what Kira is wearing in my recent chapter, it is just the same outfit in Gundam Seed Destiny. He absolutely looks like a rock star and the song he just sang was "_Let Me_ _Go_" by 3 Doors Down.

Back to regular programming…

**Chapter 5: Enter Lunamaria**

"Alright, class," the teacher with long brown hair began, "today you are going to have a pop quiz." Groans were heard all over the room.

Before anyone would start complaining, she passed the papers to her students and then took a short glance at her watch. "You must be done within 30 minutes, so we could review your answers," she said in a loud voice.

"Here comes a big F in this stupid algebra test," Cagalli grumbled under her breath as soon as she received her paper.

Ten minutes have passed; she still hasn't answered any question. After breathing a sigh, she stared at paper and studied the questions carefully.

"_Determine by finding their sum and their product, whether – ½ + √2 and –½ –√2 are the roots of the equation x² + x – 1. Give the reason for your answer," one question read._

"Hmm…," she thought, "I don't know. This is too hard for me. Let's see if there are other easy questions."

She scanned her paper -- one question at a time. Then after reading all the questions, she tightened her grip around her pen and gritted her teeth with fury. "Oh, I just can't take this anymore!" her mind screamed. Suddenly, a thought popped into her.

"Wait a minute! I think there is a way."

Slowly but surely, she glanced at her seatmate's paper to copy the answers.

"Ehem…Cagalli," a familiar voice interrupted her little business.

_Uh-oh…_

Athrun raised his hand to answer the teacher's question.

"Ok, Athrun. What is Bryan's _real _emotion to Von's death?" the teacher repeated the question.

"Well…according to the way he acts, he seems really gloomy and depressed," he answered then shifted his hands behind his back, "However, he really felt happy about the fact that his brother is gone. So, he can already get Diane for himself because he believes that Von really stole his girlfriend away from him."

"Uh-huh," his teacher nodded in agreement but wrinkled his forehead to ask another question, "How do you prove this, Athrun?"

"Simple, it is located at the last part of the story," he answered confidently.

"Ms. Cagalli, what is the meaning of this?" asked her teacher more sternly.

"Well…umm…you see…Ms. Ramius…" Cagalli uttered in a shaky voice.

"Well, Cagalli, if you have nothing more to say," Ms. Ramius paused, "It is clear that you're cheating. You might as well hand me your paper." Then, she faced the class. "Time is up! You may pass your papers now."

"OK Athrun, if you think the answer is located at the last part of the story, may you read it for the class?" his teacher asked.

"Hmm…let's see," Athrun said as he scanned the pages of his book swiftly, "Aha! There it is!" He cleared his throat and began to read.

"_That night when Von died, the rain descended from the sky. Sounds of thunder shook the earth while volts of lightning flashed and exploded. I lay on my bed with my head to the ceiling. My eyelids began to fall until…_

"_Bryan! Are you there?" a voice was suddenly heard. I sat up to know if I was just dreaming but…_

"_Bryan! I want to talk to you!"_

_I wasn't sure if that voice was for real but I still rushed to open the door. There, standing in front me was a soaked and wet Diane. She suddenly hugged me and began to cry the way I never heard her before. I didn't notice that my arms are slowly wrapping around her. I didn't mind she's wet, but tonight she's all mine. Tonight…and forever._

Once Athrun was done, Mr. La Flaga stared at him and gave him a wide smile.

"Well done, Athrun. Everyone, let's give him a wonderful applause for his answer," he told the class.

Everyone did what he said. Dearka slapped his raven-haired friend "high five" while Yzak gave him a "thumbs up" sign. In return, Athrun just gave them a smile.

After receiving all the test papers, Ms. Ramius piled them on her desk and then, started to look for the remote for the projector (**JS…: **C'mon people! Today's world is high-tech and even theirs!). Unexpectedly, three knocks came from outside the door.

Ms. Ramius rushed to open. Then, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Ms. Ramius," greeted Mr. Andrew Waltfield, the principal, "May I have a moment with your students?"

"Yes, sir," she answered with a bow.

"Ehem…" he paused to observe the students, "pupils of this class, I would like to introduce your new classmate." A sudden explosion of whispers and murmurs filled the room.

"Ms. Hawke," Mr. Waltfield uttered as he faced the girl standing near the door, "You may now come in."

The murmurs and whispers grew louder when the students stared at the maroon-haired girl. She walked in quite confidently but her eyes just stared at her beaded sandals. When the noise started to die down because of the principal's stares, she slowly faced them with a bright smile.

"Hello, I'm Lunamaria Hawke. I come from East Coast of the country. Nice to meet all of you," she said sweetly.

"Now, I expect everyone in this class to be good friends with Ms. Hawke," the principal paused and then turned to look at the beautiful brown-haired teacher, "Ms. Ramius, thank you for giving me time. The floor is now yours." He, then, exited the room leaving the pupils' eyes on their new classmate.

"Hmm…where do you like to sit, Lunamaria?" Ms. Ramius asked her.

"Umm…I see a vacant seat beside that blonde-haired girl. I guess I could sit there," Lunamaria spoke in a low voice.

"Alright," she answered amiably. "Class, Lunamaria decided to seat beside Cagalli," she announced and then focused her eyes to the surprised blonde-haired teen, "Cagalli, you are now assigned to help Lunamaria as she gets to know the school and the new atmosphere around her. I expect you to be a good friend to her as well."

"Great! Just great! Now I have to baby sit a _weird, _new student!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Cagalli, is that alright with you?" Ms. Ramius asked her.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied grumpily.

"In that case, take your seat now Lunamaria," said Ms. Ramius.

As soon as the maroon-haired newbie took her seat, she took out a small piece of paper and started to write something on it. She then passed it to Cagalli.

At first, Cagalli was having doubts whether to read it or not, but her good conscience won and she started to unfold the small piece of paper. It read only:

_I hope we could be good friends. You seem to be very interesting._

"Fi-na-lly!" Dearka shouted with hands behind his head, "Our classes for this day are over!"

"I hate it when our teachers create long discussions. They make me so sleepy," he added.

"Anyway, you made a _few_ points in our recitation in Chemistry class," Yzak pointed out – stressing the word "few".

"Well, I guess I'm lucky. And Yzak, it doesn't matter if I get a _few _points, I just want to pass so I wouldn't be left out, OK?" snorted Dearka.

"Hey, quit the fighting guys. Nicol will come out any second by now," Athrun said as he tried to calm his friends.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice rang the trio.

"Hi Nicol," the three said in unison.

While walking down the hallways, Athrun couldn't help but notice rumors about a certain maroon-haired girl. After passing a couple girls, he then heard a group of students talking about some "Lunamaria".

When Athrun couldn't take the gossips he's been hearing, he turned his face to Nicol.

"Nicol, tell me. Who is this "Lunamaria"?" he whispered in a low tone so Dearka and Yzak wouldn't tease him with a girl.

"Ah, I see she's becoming famous now. Well, Athrun, she's my classmate and as far as I know about her," Nicol paused for a while, "She dresses so strangely, a newbie, and always stays beside Cagalli."

"Oh, OK. Well, that Lunamaria girl sure dresses weird to me. But, I don't care. I just couldn't take who were _they _gossiping about. C'mon let's go," Athrun spoke.

After hearing what Athrun just said, Nicol couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"C'mon Cagalli," Lunamaria pleaded, "I want you to go shopping with me."

"This girl is really getting to be a pain in the butt," Cagalli thought as she just threw her things inside her locker.

"Look Lunamaria, I really don't have time for this."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm…busy."

"Busy with what? Are you going to have a date?"

"No, no! I'm just busy, OK?"

"Oh, OK. Maybe some other time will do. I better run off now. Bye!" she said as soon as she made her way to the gate.

"Boy! She's weird. I wonder what she's really up to," Cagalli wondered.

**Just Speaking...**

Sorry for the late update, guys! A lot of things happened to me during the past weeks and again, I had difficulty thinking about how this chapter will go on. Anyway, thanks a lot!


	6. Fallin'

**Just Speaking…**

Hehe! I know Lunamaria is kinda weird here, but I seem to like her that way. Anyway, don't you worry! In the coming chapters, there will be such great surprises! Just keep on reading and you'll see.

By the way, thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.

Back to regular programming…

**Chapter 6: Fallin'**

"Kira! Kira!" Tolle's fingers were snapping – obviously trying to catch his friend's attention.

"Hey, Kira! Wake up!" Tolle's voice was louder than before.

"Huh?" spoke Kira who was finally out from "Dreamland", "Oh, sorry Tolle."

"Are you alright?" his friend asked. _"Gee, I never seen Kira act like this before," _he thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Kira said with an assuring smile.

"Kira, you're not alright. What's going on?" Tolle asked – sounding more worried than ever.

Kira took a deep breath and then focused his eyes on the can of soda he was drinking. "Tolle, remember the red-haired girl I danced with when we went out?" he asked his friend solemnly.

"Hmm…" Tolle really isn't the type of person who could remember everything. "Yeah, I remember now. Her name is Flay Allster, right?"

"You're right. Ever since the night we first met…and until now," he paused and sighed heavily, "I just can't stop thinking of her."

"She's so beautiful," he added dreamily.

"Kira," Tolle uttered sincerely, "do you have a thing for this girl?"

"I…," Kira stopped and looked at his friend seriously, "What made you ask that?"

"You said that you can't stop thinking of her. My friend," Tolle patted his shoulder, "That is one of the symptoms that you're in love."

"I…I…I don't know, Tolle," he said hesitantly, "You see, we only met each other once and I only know her name. I really don't think that I love her already."

Kira then took a long sip of his soda and then breathed out a heavy sigh. "I don't even know when I will see her again."

Tolle stood up from his seat and turned his head to face his miserable friend with a smile to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Kira. There will come a time that you and Flay would see each other again." After that he left.

"_I hope Tolle's right,_" Kira thought as he pictured the girl of his dreams.

"_Flay…_"

"_Flay Allster…_"

**At Lacus' mansion…**

"Brilliant, my lady," Reverend Malchio applauded just when Lacus finished playing the piano.

"Thank you, Reverend Malchio," she bowed.

After a while, both of them took a quiet walk in the Clyne Family gardens. While they were taking a stroll, the family's loyal butler couldn't help noticing Lacus' eyes.

"My lady, can you guess how long I've been serving to your family?" he asked.

"Oh," Lacus replied being a little bit surprised, "Well…umm…all I know you took care of me ever since I was born."

"You see, my lady," he said as he gazed up to the night sky, "I've been a part of your family since your father was your age."

"That seems so long, Reverend."

"Yes, it is, my lady."

"That is why I know your family very well…even their actions and what they're thinking about," he said as stopped to look at Lacus' baby blue eyes.

"I see that you have observed my actions…especially my eyes, Reverend," she said in a sad tone.

"My lady, is there something bothering you?" he asked worryingly.

Tears suddenly came rolling down her cheeks. "Reverend, I don't know when I will see him again."

"There, there, my lady," he said as he hugged her for comfort, "You will meet each other again someday."

"_My lady, I never thought that this moment would come so quickly. You are already growing up to become a young woman. My lady, you're already falling in love…_"

**Sai's Restaurant…**

"_Two days have already passed and I haven't seen the slightest of her,"_ Kira thought and then breathed out a heavy sigh.

"So Kira, ready?" asked Sai who is leaning against the doorway.

"You know I'm always ready," Kira retorted.

"Ok. I'll just go back outside to see the crowd." Next thing, Sai was gone.

"_Flay…will I ever get to see you again?" _Kira thought again.

**Outside…**

"Hmm…where do you think shall we eat, Neil?" asked a red-haired girl as she laid her head to his strong shoulder.

"You're already hungry?"

"Well…yeah. Besides, it's already dinner time."

"Oh, alright," said the guy with black hair and matching copper highlights, "Anything for my girl." Then he planted light kiss on her head.

"Oh look, Neil! Let's eat there," she said as she pointed at a building across the street.

"Hmm…Archangel. Sounds fine with me," he answered.

"Take a look at this, Neil."

"Oh, a band is going to perform tonight. You do love bands, don't you?" he said with a wide grin on his handsome face.

"Yes. C'mon, I'm really excited," she said excitingly as she looped her arm around his and began dragging him to the glass door entrance.

"Excited for what? To eat or to see the band?" he joked that earned him a 'shut-up' look from his girl.

After searching for a good spot to see the band, Neil excused himself from his date because he needs to go to the restroom.

"I'll be right back," he said. Before he left, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ok."

All of a sudden, the crowd began to applause because the singer has already come up on stage. Excited to see what singer looks like, the beautiful red-haired girl focused her eyes on stage.

"_He certainly looks handsome,_" she thought.

"Alright, I better get this show on the road," the singer said. He then started strumming the first few chords of the song. "This song is dedicated to all the people who are…falling in love."

_You sit there in my shadows _

And you call it your relief

"_Wait a minute, I recognize that brown hair and that pair of handsome amethyst eyes,_" the red-haired girl thought again as she leaned a little forward to take a closer look at the guy.

_Don't be the one with bad eyes for _

the things that I could see

(Don't give me that)

Kira's eyes looked around slowly at the audience as he sang. There was a group of friends having a great time talking, two guys who seem lovesick were drinking beer at the counter where the bar is located, and sweet couples in every side of the room.

After singing the second stanza of the song, his eyes grew wide when he recognized a girl with silky red hair and silvery blue eyes staring at him as if she knows him.

"_Flay…_" he thought as his heart pounded faster in his chest, "_is…is that you?_"

_I can't believe_

"It's him," she said in a low voice.

_You're the one for me_

She placed her hand to her mouth. "_It's the guy whom I danced with at Blue Cosmos!_" her thoughts screamed.

_If it was this easy to find you_

"_It is Flay!_" Kira's thoughts screamed as well. He wanted to run hug her and tell her how he misses her so much, but here he is -- performing on stage in front of a lot of people.

_I should be ready for a fall_

"_I want to tell her that I've searching for her after all these days, but…_" he paused, "_What is she doing here?_ _Is she waiting for someone?_"

_I should be ready for a fall_

**After Kira's Performance…**

At last! Kira's performance has ended. He can't wait to talk to Flay. After packing his guitar quickly to its case, he immediately rushed outside. He even almost bumped into Kuzzey.

"Hey! Slow down, man," he said.

"Yeah…next time," Kira replied back.

As he watched his friend vanish from his sight, Kuzzey raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "_What's gotten into that guy?_" he wondered.

When Kira was already outside, he began to search for his "beloved".

"_There she is,_" he said as soon as he had spotted her, "_she's still sitting there all by herself._"

Slowly, he walked close to her table. He wanted to talk to her so badly. When he was finally at her table, Flay noticed his presence and then, they were both locked by each other's stares.

They were staring at each other like there's no tomorrow, until Flay tore away from his gaze and looked down to where her hands are.

Kira blinked twice when he finally realized how long they were staring at each other. His cheeks turned red when he thought about this.

"I…" they spoke in unison. Then, both of them gave out a soft chuckle.

"Alright, Flay, ladies should go first," Kira said like a usual gentleman.

"No, you go first," she refused.

"I insist."

"Alright," she then took a deep breath, "I was just wondering. So you're the _star_ here?"

"Well…yeah…sort of…" he blushed – feeling kind of embarrassed when some people consider him as a star, "By the way, I forgot to give you my name when we last met. My name is Kira Yamato, the vocalist and lead guitarist of the band."

"No need to introduce myself. You already know me," she said, "Now, it's your turn to do the talking."

"Ok. I just want to tell you…"

"Flay," a voice cut him off.

"Oh, it's you Neil," Flay said when she knew the owner of the voice, "What took you so long?"

"Well…when I was on my way here, my classmates from elementary greeted me. They asked me to join, but I said that I couldn't leave you. Being stubborn pigheads, they pulled me to the other side of the room to join them. That time, I couldn't say 'no' to them, so I surrendered. I really want to introduce you to them, but I couldn't call you because of so many people. I'm sorry, baby, but I really tried," he said.

"_What did he just call Flay? Baby?_" Kira was surprised.

"Well…umm…it's alright. I understand," she uttered a bit nervously.

All of a sudden, Kira saw the worst nightmare he has ever seen since the death of his parents. Neil pulled Flay close to his body and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. On the other hand, Flay was surprised with her boyfriend's action. And why the heck in front of Kira!

After breaking the kiss, Flay grew silent for a while, but managed to speak behind her boyfriend's sudden action. "Neil, you shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Didn't you notice that we have company?" she retorted.

Neil finally knew what she meant. There was a guy seating on one of their chairs of the table. "Oh, now I see. So, who's the guy, Flay?"

"Neil, meet Kira, the vocalist and lead guitarist of the band. Kira, meet Neil Vonché (**JS…: **Pronounced as "VON – shey"), my…" she stopped.

"Flay, you don't have to be ashamed of it," he said.

"My…my…my boyfriend. Neil is my boyfriend," she uttered nervously – trying hard not to focus on Kira's amethyst eyes.

Hearing those words, Kira's heart shattered into pieces. For all this time while he was missing her so badly, here she is…with her boyfriend. All he wanted to do right now is to cry, but he shouldn't let Flay see this – especially Neil.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Neil with a fake smile.

"If you don't mind, Kira, me and _my _girlfriend would like to have our dinner…_alone_. I hope you don't mind," he uttered sarcastically.

"_Kira…_" Flay thought sadly.

"Sure, anyway, I was on my way backstage," Kira said as a crooked smile was on his face, "Enjoy!" After that, he ran swiftly away from the couple.

"_I know that Kira-guy has a thing for my girl,_" Neil thought sinisterly as soon as he ran his eyes to look for something to eat. "_I saw the whole incident._" Flashbacks of Kira and Flay's eye contact were pictured in his mind. "_The kiss wasn't an accident. I did it to get him away from Flay_."

Alternatively, Flay couldn't stop thinking of Kira. "_Kira…_" – hearing his name just makes her blush. Unexpectedly, a loud thump was heard in her heart. She clutched her chest – shocked at what she just heard. Suddenly, another loud thump was heard from her heart, then another, then another, then another…

_I should be ready for a fall_

"_No! This can't be! I think…I think…I'm falling in love with Kira_," her thoughts concluded.

_I should be ready for a fall_

**Just Speaking…**

Sorry it took a long time to update this chapter. I was really busy doing schoolwork and other assignments; I barely have time for myself! Anyway, please continue to support my fanfic! Thanks in advance!

**Featured Song: **"Ready for a Fall" – PJ Olsson (Dawson's Creek Soundtrack)

**Up Next: **Chapter 7 – Heartbeats (I'm still thinking about the title…)

Heads up, AnthrunxCagalli fans! This one's for you!

Athrun and Cagalli will finally meet face to face!


	7. Heartbeats

**Just Speaking…**

I just want to say thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them especially about AthrunxCagalli I love this pair so much!..nn.. . Anyway, this is it, AsuCaga fans…this is really is it…

Ehem…I now present to you…

**Chapter 7: Heartbeats**

"Look, Luna," Cagalli told her best friend sternly as she placed her things inside her locker, "I really have no time right now. Maybe we could go out some other time."

"Pleeeaaassseee, Cagalli," begged Luna, "Please, please, pretty please. Today is the mall's big sale and we don't have any assignment to do."

"Look, I will only say this once, so read my lips," Cagalli said to her austerely.

"NO."

"Awww…c'mon Cagalli!"

"I said I don't have to repeat what I said," Cagalli said as she walked away from Luna.

Before she could even take a couple more steps, Luna suddenly cried out.

"If you want, all expenses are paid by me!"

Now, that rang a bell in Cagalli's ears. "Hmm…on second thought, maybe I could do it some other time. Ok, Luna, you win. I'll go with you."

"Really! Thanks Cagalli! Wait here, I'll just make a call to my _chauffeur _about our little gimmick," Luna, then, walked off.

**At the school hallways…**

"Literature, none. Chemistry, none either. Trigonometry, zero. Can someone tell me that I'm not dead?" Dearka said as he placed his hands at the back of his head.

Yzak, who was not far behind from him, kicked him in the butt.

"There," said Yzak, "does that prove you're still on Earth?"

"Ouch!" Dearka retorted, "What the heck did you do that for!"

"See, you're not dead at all," Yzak replied as if nothing happened.

"Cut it you guys," Nicol said humbly.

"Fine," Yzak replied stubbornly.

"You know, Dearka's right," Athrun finally spoke up, "It's a miracle that there's **not even** **one** assignment that we need to do. It isn't common for juniors like us."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Nicol uttered happily.

"What about it?" Dearka asked.

"Why don't we hang-out somewhere? Perhaps," Nicol began to think, "In the mall?"

"Sounds fun to me," Athrun said as a warm smile formed on his face.

"Yeah, we could do a lot of things like going to the arcade…" spoke Dearka but was then cut off by Athrun.

"And play Counter Strike. I stopped playing when I won as SC president."

"So, Yzak, are you coming?" asked Nicol.

"You're still not used to Yzak's attitude, are you Nicol?" Dearka said with a smirk.

"Yzak's such a **kill-joy**," Athrun played along.

"Shut up!" Yzak shouted as he walked ahead of them.

**At the mall…**

"Hmm…I wonder where shall we go first," Luna said as she began to look at every shop, "Cagalli?"

Cagalli only gave a curious look.

"You decide where to go first," spoke Luna in her usual friendly tone.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Luna, come here I have a secret to tell you," Cagalli said in a low voice. Then, she whispered something in her ear that made her friend gasp in surprise.

"What! You haven't got to a mall in all of your life!" Luna screamed that caused a few people staring at them for a moment.

Cagalli, on the other hand, was so embarrassed by this she pulled Luna into one of the shops.

"What the heck were you thinking! People might think that I was born underground!" Cagalli said – trying to keep her cool.

"Sorry Cagalli. I was kind of surprised that a punkster like you never stepped into a mall like this," Luna said softly – preventing herself to blow up again and expose her friend's next, big secret.

"Well, I'm a different breed. All I want to do is to lie around the house all day," Cagalli said frankly.

"Unusual, indeed. Hey look Cagalli! I think that skirt will definitely look good on you," Luna said as she held out a purple-and-white pleated skirt.

"A skirt? Luna, I'm sorry. I don't like wearing skirts," Cagalli refused.

"C'mon, try it on. I'm sure when you wear this, guys from all over the campus will go gaga because of you," Luna said as she placed the pretty material on Cagalli's free hand.

"Fine, fine. I'll try it on," Cagalli replied grumpily.

Luna giggled and then flashed a bright smile to her friend. "Alright, I'll just take a look for more clothes you could wear. Call me if you're done so I could see how it looks on you."

Then, Cagalli walked off to the dressing room and started trying one thing she really hates.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hahaha! Victory will be mine!" Dearka shouted as the battle was only down between he and Athrun.

"Humph…I don't think so, Dearka," Athrun grinned mischievously.

Suddenly…

**BOOM!**

"Nooooooo!"

"Well, that's it. Dearka, I win," Athrun said a bit proudly.

"Nooooooo!" Dearka was still yelling out.

"Good job, Athrun," spoke Nicol, "As for you, Dearka…"

"Loser!" cut in Yzak.

Athrun then, looked at his watch to check out the time. "Well guys, our time is up! So, what are going to do next?"

"I guess I know where…" Nicol said as his eyes looked at where the Arcade was located.

"C'mon, Dearka, we gotta go," Athrun said as he patted his tan-skinned friend.

"Alright, but this time I'm going to win," Dearka spoke confidently.

**Back to Luna and Cagalli…**

"Luna, I'm done," Cagalli said aloud.

"Ok. Let me take a look," Luna replied.

Then, Cagalli opened the door and stepped out wearing the pretty skirt her best friend recommended her to wear.

"Cagalli! You look…" Luna said in amazement.

"Finally like a girl? Thanks, Luna," Cagalli said gruffly.

"No, no, no! That's not what I mean!" Luna exclaimed.

"_Although, you **really **look finally like a girl,_" she thought at the back of her head.

"You look…absolutely beautiful," Luna said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, take a look at yourself in the mirror."

Cagalli spun around at the direction Luna was pointing to. There, in the full-length mirror, stood her the beautiful image of her wearing the purple-and-white pleated skirt.

"_Whoa! I look so…so different,_" thought Cagalli.

"Here, Cagalli. I think this blouse goes perfectly with that skirt," Luna said as she handed the item to her friend.

"Huh? Oh, ok," Cagalli uttered who rather seemed stunned at her new image.

**Back to the guys…**

"That was fun!" Nicol said with a laugh.

"It sure was!" agreed Athrun.

"I don't know with you guys, but there goes Dearka all over again," Yzak said as he glanced at his friend who was sitting at a nearby post looking like a lost child.

"Poor Dearka," Nicol uttered.

"Yeah, he didn't win even at one game against the three of us," Athrun said as he remembered that Dearka lost to Nicol in the game of Tekken 5, then lost to Yzak in Soul Calibur 2, and finally to him in one of the race car games.

"I'm hungry," Yzak told the two of them.

"Me too. C'mon, let's eat," Nicol said.

"Dearka, are you coming?" asked Athrun.

"Don't mind him. He'll come around soon," said Yzak.

Athrun shrugged. "Alright. Dearka, if ever you come around, you can find us at the "Gibraltar Café".

Hearing no answer from his pal, Athrun patted his shoulder, and then turned to his other pals and walked away.

**While walking here and there…**

"Cagalli, do you want to take a break?" Luna asked as she glanced at her friend who was having a hard time bringing all the items she bought for her.

"Well, yeah. My legs are starting to kill me," Cagalli said as she lowered her load.

"Alright. So, what do you want to eat?"

"I guess I'll take pizza."

"Where do you want to eat then?"

"Hmm…there." Cagalli's finger pointed to her favorite restaurant, Greenwich.

**At the "Greenwich" entrance…**

"Hmm…seems like the place is quite jam-packed," Yzak said as he observed the place.

"Umm…excuse me, waiter," Athrun called out, "Is there a table available for four people?"

The waiter looked around and finally stopped when he caught sight of the table near the corner. "There's a table at the corner, Sir," he pointed out.

"Thank you," they all said in unison.

When they took their seats and gave their orders as well, Athrun excused himself for a moment to go to the Comfort Room.

**In the meantime…**

"You can order right away, Luna. I'll just go to the Comfort Room," Cagalli said.

"Ok," Luna replied as she searched for her cellphone.

**Somewhere in the cafe…**

Athrun's eyes were busy searching for the Comfort Room until he heard a beep from his phone.

"_It's only mom,_" Athrun thought as soon as he saw his mother's name flash in his phone.

As he started texting a reply to his mom…

**OUCH!**

A girl's voice cried out. The next thing he knew, he was lying at the floor. He tried to get up on one side, but he couldn't. There was too much impact. So, he decided to try on the other and finally was successful to stand up.

"Hey! That hurts!" a girl's voice cried out again.

When he looked back to the floor, he saw a girl with messy blond hair and pretty amber eyes trying to get on to her feet little by little, unfortunately, she failed.

"Umm…sorry about that," Athrun said politely as he stretched out a hand to the girl.

"It's alright. I can stand up by myself," she said crossly.

When slowly tried to stand up, she felt a sudden pang in her right leg that caused her to fall in Athrun's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said sternly, but her voice was in pain.

She set her eyes to see the boy's face. But when she looked up, her heart pounded as she saw his emerald eyes. Her heart pounded again when she noticed she was in his arms. An unexpected blush rushed to her cheeks when she noticed the distance their lips are.

"Are you alright?" the boy's voice interrupted her daydreaming.

"Yes. Would you please let go of me now?" she said in her normal, emotionless voice.

"Alright."

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" Luna cried out, "Oh, there you are. C'mon, we gotta go. My mom just called and she's expecting me to be at home by now."

"I got to go now. Thanks anyway." The next thing he knew it, she was already gone.

"_Cagalli. Her name is Cagalli_," Athrun thought. He held his hand to his chest. He could feel his heart beating fast.

Breathlessly, he said her name again.

**Just Speaking…**

I'm so SSSOOORRRYYY! I'm really sorry if it took me sooo much time to this chapter. Gosh! It's really so difficult if you want to get to the Honor List!


	8. Roads Intertwine

**Just Speaking…**

I'm really sorry if it took me so long to update Chapter 7. I hope you would understand smiles. Anyway, I'm so grateful to all your reviews. I hope you continue to support "Destined to Be" and my **upcoming **fanfics Yes, there will be **upcoming **fanfics, people. Of course, Gundam SEED. You can see the list in my profile. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Roads Intertwine**

"I absolutely can't believe it!" Kira managed to scream out while staring blankly at the ceiling of his room. He has been like this for the last 2 hours.

"She has boyfriend, for goodness sake! But, I can't get her out of my mind!"

Again, he gazed his amethyst eyes at the ceiling. He couldn't forget that day when Flay's boyfriend, Neil, kissed her right in front of him.

Kira sighed. "Nothing will happen to me if I go on like this."

He grabbed his leather jacket from his chair and left his apartment.

**Lacus' mansion…**

Three knocks were heard outside her room.

"You may come in," she answered.

"Thank you, my lady," said Reverend Malchio as he came in.

"What is it, Reverend?" she asked.

"President Dullindal wants to speak to you…personally. He says that he wants you to come to his office," he said.

"Alright, I'll go. Wait for me downstairs. Tell the driver to be ready too," she said.

"Yes, my lady." He then closed the door and headed downstairs.

**Back to Kira…**

"_I couldn't do this alone,_" Kira thought, "_I definitely need some advice._"

He then, hustled up his bike even more.

"_I wonder if Sai is home._"

**Meanwhile…**

"Yes, I'm on my way." Then, Lacus ended the call.

"Albert, we must hurry. Mr. Dullindal has meeting at 7:30," she told the driver.

"Yes, my lady," he courteously replied.

"_I wonder what he wants,_" she wondered.

**Flashback**

"_Flay," a voice cut him off._

"_Oh, it's you Neil," Flay said when she knew the owner of the voice, "What took you so long?"_

"_Well…when I was on my way here, my classmates from elementary greeted me. They asked me to join, but I said that I couldn't leave you. Being stubborn pigheads, they pulled me to the other side of the room to join them. That time, I couldn't say 'no' to them, so I surrendered. I really want to introduce you to them, but I couldn't call you because of so many people. I'm sorry, baby, but I really tried," he said._

"_What did he just call Flay? Baby?" Kira was surprised._

"_Well…umm…it's alright. I understand," she uttered a bit nervously._

_All of a sudden, Kira saw the worst nightmare he has ever seen since the death of his parents. Neil pulled Flay close to his body and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips._

**End of Flashback**

"_No! Why can't I forget that scene!_" Kira's mind screamed.

Suddenly, images of Flay flashed in his mind. The day he first met her and noticed how beautiful she was, how she danced on the dance floor at the Blue Cosmos, and the unforgettable moment when she kissed him.

"_Flay! How can I stop thinking about you?_" his mind cried out even more.

At that moment, tears came streaming out of his eyes causing his vision to become hazy.

**In the meantime…**

"My lady, we're already nearing the place," Albert told his mistress.

Lacus then, checked her watch. "I need to be there by ten minutes, Albert."

He then, stepped on the gas pedal even harder – sending their speed almost over the edge.

Out of the blue, a motorcycle came out of nowhere.

"My lady!" Reverend Malchio cried.

"Albert, watch out!" Lacus screamed.

**Kira…**

His speed was already out of the limit.

"Flay!" he yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. The thoughts are just torturing his mind.

Unexpectedly, a blinding white light flashed his eyes.

Just in the nick of time, Albert stepped hard on the pedal as well as Kira gripped on the brake.

Then, both vehicles stopped.

"My lady, are you alright?" Reverend Malchio asked the frightened Lacus.

"Yes. What happened? Did we get hit?" she replied.

"I don't know but, I will find out. Just stay inside, my lady." He then, opened the door and went out of the car.

Temporarily, Kira was on the ground – clutching to his side.

**Flashback**

At the moment he gripped on the brakes, he swerved to the side trying to avoid the speeding car.

He successfully put the bike into a halt; unfortunately, he fell off and landed on the solid road.

**End of Flashback**

"_Damn it! It hurts so much!_" The thought raced to his brain.

"Excuse me, sir. I guess you need to explain this matter," a voice was heard.

Kira slowly opened his eyes. There stood a man, probably about in his 40s, eyeing him seriously.

"Well, it goes like this..." he began, but the pain was killing him, "Ah!"

Because of the intense pain he felt, he fell down on his news and lay down on the ground again.

"Reverend Malchio, what is happening here?" Lacus cried out.

"My lady, haven't I told you to stay inside the car?" he answered her sternly.

"Yes, but, I heard a voice – crying out in pain," she replied.

"It was him," he said as he shot a look at Kira, "The person who almost…"

Lacus didn't let him finish. She ran quickly to the stranger and helped him sit up.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked.

Kira slowly tried to help himself. The pain was killing him. He can't even tilt his head up to see the person's face.

Suddenly, his body collapsed to the floor.

**At the Hospital…**

Lacus stared at the unconscious body lying on the white hospital bed. She already told Mr. Dullindal the incident that occurred.

"_I see, Ms. Lacus. We'll just talk some other time_," Mr. Dullindal said over the phone a few minutes earlier.

She then focused her attention back to the sleeping form.

"_I don't understand why or how, but somewhere in my heart, I feel that I've known you,_" she thought.

Suddenly, the Kira started to stir from his sleep. He has finally regained consciousness!

He tried to sit up but failed because of his injury. Lacus walked to his bedside and carefully tried to help him. Finally, he succeeded.

"Thank you," Kira said. He then looked at her, but the image was blurry. He took a closer look and at last, the face was already clear to him.

"You!" they said in unison.

"It's you! You're the guy who stared at me with those amethyst eyes!" Lacus gasped.

"You were the girl from the balcony!" Kira said in surprise.

For a moment, they gazed into each other's orbs. The moment got ruined when all of a sudden Kira felt the pain again.

"I'll get a doctor," Lacus said as she stood up. She stopped when she felt a hand holding her wrist.

She looked at him and both of them started to blush. "Please stay," Kira uttered in a low voice that seemed like a whisper.

Lacus, even though he didn't hear what he said, knew what he wanted. He noticed that he was still holding her, and removed his hand quickly.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"My lady, we need to go home right now. Don't worry, a nurse will look after him," Reverend Malchio said.

"Umm…I'm sorry, but I got to go now. I'll pay you a visit tomorrow," Lacus said with a smile.

"I understand," Kira replied.

When Lacus was about to exit the room, Kira asked for her name.

"My name is Lacus. What's yours?"

"Kira. Kira Yamato."

Then, she left. He looked out in his window and saw the city lights. Unknowingly, a smile formed in his lips.


	9. Head Turner

**A/n: **

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 9: Head Turner**

Luna sat up on a sunny morning. She smiled childishly at the thought how she had a good night sleep. Suddenly, reality struck her.

"_Oh no! What time is it already?_" her mind panicked. "Cagalli! What time is it already?"

Cagalli groaned in reply and pulled the blanket up to her head.

"Cagalli!" she said as she took of the covers to let the sunlight peer through the blond sleepy-head's eyes.

Cagalli groaned again. "I'm still sleepy," she said fuzzily. All of a sudden, she jolted up and looked at Luna carefully.

"What are you doing here?"

Luna waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hello? Earth to Cagalli…you invited me for a sleepover here in your house.

Cagalli slapped her forehead. "Oh yeah, I remember. Still, you don't have to wake me up. I was in the middle of a great dream."

"Don't worry; you'll be able to dream again," Luna said, "Do you know what time is it already? We're probably late."

"Chill out, Luna. We're not late. It's only… What the!" Her eyes widened. It was already quarter to 8. "Luna, let's go!"

After taking a short shower, Cagalli burst opened her closet. The clothes tumbled down on the floor -- making her even more frustrated. She was about to dig through the pile of clothes until Luna stopped her.

"What now?" she asked in an angry voice.

"I thought you're going to turn over a new leaf?" Luna said sternly.

"Oh, c'mon Luna, don't speak to me in riddles!" Her voice was rising. Why is her best friend acting this way at this point of time?

She then, walked to her closet and opened it. "Cagalli," she said as she pointed at the beautiful clothes they bought the other day, "I bought these clothes for you to wear. C'mon, you look better when you wear them."

She crossed her arms across her chest and breathed out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but I don't know what I should choose."

Luna picked out some clothes and headed to the bathroom. "Simple. I'll help you dress up."

**After several minutes…**

The door opened. All heads turned except for Ms. Erica Simmons, their Science teacher.

"I was sure of expecting a late student, but…" Suddenly, she seemed stunned.

Who wouldn't be if you just saw your tomboy student wearing a skirt and high-heeled sandals with a matching pink flower clip on her hair?

Luna, who was breathing heavily, slowly stepped inside. She inhaled some air and looked at the teacher. "Pardon me, Ms. Simmons, if we are late. There were a lot of happenings at Cagalli's house and even along the road," she lied.

"Huh? Oh, it's alright, Ms. Hawke. But, this can only happen for today," Ms. Simmons said although her eyes were still locked on Cagalli. Murmurs were then, heard across the room.

"Ehem…you may now take your seats, Ms. Hawke and Ms. Attha," she said aloud.

When Cagalli and Luna took their seats, the murmurs around them grew even louder.

"Silence!" Ms. Simmons ordered.

Before Luna would even start her notes taking, she tore a piece of paper and wrote quickly. She then, passed it to Cagalli.

It wrote:

_Hey, I think you're going to be one hot item. Our class is talking all about you!_

Cagalli tore also a piece of paper and wrote:

_I don't care._

Luna read the paper and looked at Cagalli. Unbelievably, she was taking notes.

The maroon-haired girl thought of writing something down on the little piece of paper, but thought otherwise.

"_Let's see about that!_" she thought.

**At the school cafeteria…**

Cagalli's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I wonder what's on menu."

"Whatever it is, I hope it's good," Luna said.

The moment they stepped into the cafeteria, everyone stopped talking and eating. Cagalli felt an uneasy feeling because she knew that all of them were staring at her.

She gulped. She couldn't move her feet. She felt as if the whole world was watching at her. Luckily, Luna felt her discomfort.

"It's alright. They were just stunned on how different you look today. Try acting normal so people won't get suspicious," she whispered.

"I can't," she answered.

"Ok. I've got a plan. Follow me," Luna said.

She walked in front of her and grabbed a tray for her. "Here you go, Cagalli. You don't want to starve yourself to death, do you?"

Cagalli inhaled deeply and looked at Luna with a confident smile on her face. "Of course not!"

That did it. Luna flashed a smile to her friend for a job well done.

When they carried their trays to a clear table, Cagalli noticed that people were talking about her.

"Looks like her reign is over," one guy said.

"Yeah," a guy who is sitting next to him answered, "Man! I never thought Ms. Tough Queen could be so pretty."

She slightly blushed at that one. As they came even nearer, she heard a group of girls. And guess who it was? It was Mia Campbell along with Flay Allster and other brats.

"She's such a TH. How low!" one of them said. (**A/n:** TH Trying Hard)

"She doesn't even look pretty! I bet she only wants to attract guys especially those who already have girlfriends," Flay added.

"It looks like she even wants to copy your style, Mia," another one said.

"Chill out, girls!" Mia spoke, "She looks foolish with those clothes. And besides, who would want to date a girl who has been a tomboy for years?"

"Yeah!" the girls agreed.

Cagalli couldn't take this anymore! She wanted to punch all of them! However, Luna advised her before not to do any violent things again. Then, an idea popped in her mind.

She placed her tray on their table. "Hi girls! Mind if I join you?"

"Sorry, Cagalli. There isn't any available seat anymore," Mia answered.

"Oh, I guess that means I should find another table. See you later then!" she said happily.

As she picked up her tray, she "accidentally" spilled her juice on Mia's new Esprit blouse.

"Ah! You, stupid girl! Look what you did to my new blouse!" Mia screamed.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I guess the karma's on you," Cagalli said sarcastically.

Mia stood up and glared at her. She was really mad. She then, stormed out of the cafeteria along with her followers.

People stared at Cagalli again. It was unbelievable that some one can do that to the most popular girl in school.

On the other hand, Cagalli had already reached the table where Luna is seated. Luna gave her a wink, while Cagalli replied her with a giggle.

**Outside the cafeteria…**

"Guys! Did you hear?" Nicol said.

"Hear whach?" Dearka asked with his mouth full.

"I guess he means "hear what?" Yzak explained.

"Some one just made Mia really mad!" Nicol replied.

Athrun smirked. It's a good thing some one taught Mia a lesson. What she did to him one day was unforgivable. "Who was it?"

"You guys really don't know how to pay attention to your surroundings, do you?" Nicol sighed. He had to admit it – his friends are so slow when it comes to latest issues around the school even though they are officers. "I heard her name was Cagalli."

Athrun stopped eating. "_Cagalli_," he thought, "_I know I heard that name before._"

"You mean – Ms. Tough Queen?" Dearka asked.

"Yes, but she isn't the tomboy who we see around in school anymore. She's already wearing a skirt!" Nicol said excitedly.

Dearka's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean – goodbye, Ms. Tough Queen, hello Ms. Hot Stuff?"

Yzak punched him in the head. "There goes your green brain again, Dearka."

In the meantime, Athrun was just staring blankly at his food. "_Cagalli,_" he thought, "_Her name just sounds so familiar_." Then, he felt his heart beating wildly. "_And, how come my heart beats like it will soon come out of my chest?_"

**In the hallway…**

"Hmm…" Cagalli told herself, "It seems I already forgot about Ms. Simmons classroom." Ms. Talia Gladys, her English teacher, asked her to bring a pile of important papers to Mr. Arthur Trine's classroom. However, it seems she's already lost at the vast, empty corridors of the school.

Cagalli shut her eyes and tried to recall where it was, until…

A shoulder bumped her and sent all the papers scattered on the floor.

"Dammit!" she hissed. Picking up all these papers will take 10 years.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a distinguished voice said, "Let me help you."

Hearing that familiar voice, made heart skip a beat. "_His voice sounds so recognizable,_" Cagalli thought.

She looked up and saw two, handsome, emerald eyes. When those eyes focused on her, they widened as well as hers.

"You!" they said in unison.

"You are the one who bumped me near the Comfort Room one time!" she pointed out.

"You are the girl whose name is Cagalli!" he said.

Cagalli raised a brow. "Wait a minute, how did you know my name?"

"Simple. I heard your friend calling your name," he answered.

"Hey! That's not fair," she said.

"Fine, your name is Cagalli, right? Mine is Athrun," he said.

Cagalli was put to a halt. "You're Athrun? Athrun Zala?"

"I can't believe that one person here in school doesn't know who I am," he uttered.

"So, you're saying you're famous? How boastful of you!"

"People say I'm famous, ok? So, don't call me boastful."

Finally, only one sheet of paper is left. At the same time, they both reached out their hands and slightly touched each other's skin. Both of them blushed.

"Umm…you pick it up," Cagalli said. And, Athrun followed.

"Here," he said as he handed the paper to her, "I apologize if I bumped into you earlier."

"No. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I wasn't careful," she said in a low voice.

"I guess I need to get going," he said as he scratched his head, "I'll see you some time then."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for helping anyway," she spoke.

They slowly turned around and walked away.

"Athrun, wait!" Cagalli shouted.

He turned around and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Do you, uh, know where Ms. Simmon's classroom is?" She smiled.

"You can find it at the end of this hallway. It's Room 105," he stated.

"Ok. Thanks again." She bowed slightly.

But before they both turned around and leave, they gazed at each other's eyes like they could never be parted.

**A/n:**

This is my longest chapter so far. I hope you appreciated it!


	10. Rendezvous

**A/n:**

Thought I would ditch this fic? Well, guess again!

Alright, if you're asking for an explanation, here it is. This story has nine chapters already while my other stories have around five and less. I decided to concentrate on them more so they would catch up to the quantity of "Destined to Be".

I hope you will still enjoy this fic!

**Chapter 10: Rendezvous**

"_Ah, it's good to be back where I ought to be -- the streets,_" Kira thought as he was driving his motorcycle down the city streets on one fine morning.

It had been a couple of days since the accident. Thanks to Lacus' visits and care, he recovered earlier than the doctor expected. "_Another good thing is Lacus generously paid for all the hospital bills._" He flashed a smile at the thought.

**Flashback…**

_Knock knock_

"_Kira, are you awake? I brought some things for you," cried the sweet familiar voice of the girl that saved his life._

"_Yeah, I'm awake. Come inside, the door isn't locked," answered the young man who was standing by the window answered._

_When Lacus entered the room, she was surprised to see the patient not in bed anymore._

"_Kira, the doctor said you should stay in bed! You might get yourself hurt again," she said. She ran to him and urged him to stay in bed._

_He faced her and held her shoulders to steady her. "Lacus," he said in an assured tone, "I'm fine. Besides, I don't like lying in bed all day."_

"_But --,"_

_Kira placed his index finger to silence her. "No, but's. So, what do you have for me?"_

_Lacus' cheeks turned pink as her hair, feeling Kira's finger on her lips and the other hand on her shoulder. She gently pushed his hands away and walked towards the tray filled with delicious and healthy breakfast._

"_Did you make this yourself?" Kira asked._

"_No. I only bought them at the hospital's canteen. They have everything the doctor recommended for you to eat," she replied._

"_Let me help you," Kira told her. When he began to walk near her, the wound on his side brought him to hell again._

"_Ah, it really hurts!" He screamed. He fell to his knees and lay on the ground._

"_Kira! Stay right there, I'll get a nurse quickly." Then, she ran off._

**Minutes later…**

"_He's alright now," the nurse informed the worried, pink-haired girl. "As for you, young man, stay in bed and stop moving around. The wound will heal quickly if you would rest." Then, she left._

"_I told you," she said with a glare._

"_Alright, it's my fault," he said sounding quite angry. He then looked at her with those amethyst eyes. "I'm sorry to make you worry."_

"_Apology accepted, but next time, don't do that again OK?" Kira nodded like a small child who just been spanked by his mother._

"_Good. Now, let me feed you." She then took a spoonful of oatmeal and raised it to Kira's mouth. "Here comes the train!" She said in a childish voice._

_Kira chuckled from her actions, then carefully ate the oatmeal. _"_Being at the hospital isn't as bad as what everyone thinks," he thought mischievously._

**End of Flashback…**

Kira chuckled at the memory. "_She was really something_," he thought.

At last, he found the place he was looking for. He parked his motorcycle near the store, took off his helmet, and invited himself in.

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to 'The Flower Shoppe and Café'," greeted the shopkeeper.

"Good morning. I'm looking for a flower that suits for a kind and beautiful girl with pink hair and baby blue eyes," he told her as he pictured that girl in his head.

"Hmm… May I know what you like most about her?" the shopkeeper asked.

Kira thought for a moment. "Her eyes, beauty, and innocence."

The shopkeeper couldn't resist smiling. "We have the perfect flowers you could choose from. Please wait for a while. Anything else, sir?"

"Just a cup of coffee might do. Thank you." Then, she left. Kira decided to sit on one of the chairs to wait for his coffee. Minutes later, another girl arrived with Kira's coffee.

While waiting, Kira saw a lad with blue hair and green eyes glancing at the sign of the shop then back at the white paper he's holding.

"_Strange, he looks familiar to me,_" Kira thought.

The lad smiled, knowing it was the right shop he was looking for, entered and asked one of the people in-charge if they can give him the most beautiful bouquet of roses in their shop. He was then asked to sit down to wait.

When he was right in front of Kira, the guy sipping his coffee can't help to notice his features. "_Emerald eyes, blue hair_," his eyes suddenly lit up, "_Wait a minute! I know him!_"

"Athrun!"

The said lad turned to his direction. "_Spiky chocolate-colored hair, amethyst eyes,_" his eyes widened.

"Kira!"

"Athrun!"

"Kira!"

"What have you been doing here!" They asked each other in unison.

When they realized what happened, they laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit," Athrun first spoke after catching his breath from the laughter.

"You too." Kira took his seat as well as Athrun. "So, to whom are the flowers for?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"If you think that's for some girl, get that thought out of your crazy head. Dearka was the one who sent me here," he told him flatly.

"That guy, he never stops chasing girls," Kira told him with a slight chuckle.

"By the way, what have you been doing these days?" Athrun asked.

"I perform at the Archangel Restaurant to make a living. I play the guitar with a band. How about you?" He asked.

"Busy as usual. I'm having a tough time being president of the Student Council," Athrun replied.

"Aha! I knew you would one day become president of the Student Council!" Kira said with a smile. "How is grumpy old Yzak? Is he still your rival since this very day?"

Athrun shook his head. "No, he is now Vice President."

"I'm glad Yzak changed. Remember that time when he gave his Valentine present to one of our classmates?"

"Yeah, I sure do. I couldn't forget Yzak's face when the girl ran off."

They both laughed heartily.

When the laughter died down, Athrun asked what he always wanted to ask in the first place.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave us? Why didn't you come to school anymore?"

Kira's smile faded at the sound of his old friend's question. He stared outside the window and looked down. "My parents died in an accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kira. How come you didn't tell me nor to the school?"

"Nothing will change if I told you or anyone or not. It wouldn't make any difference."

"You should have told me, Kira. If you only told me then, my parents would have adopted you."

"No, I'm fine Athrun. I already like the way my life is going through now."

"But, Kira, don't you miss going to school anymore?"

Kira faced his friend with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Of course I do especially you, the greatest pal I ever had. I miss grumpy Yzak, girl-chaser Dearka, talented Nicol, and the rest of the gang. I just want to live on my own right now and get back to school as soon as I earn enough money."

"I'll help you with the money."

"You don't need to, Athrun. Like I told you a while ago, I am already satisfied with my life."

"Excuse me, young men," the storekeeper called, "Sorry for the interruption, but your flowers are already ready."

Athrun stood up first and got the bouquet of roses. Kira followed and picked the beautiful Amaryllis flower from the rest.

**Outside…**

"Athrun?" Kira called out to his friend.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anybody you have talked to me," he said in a low voice.

Athrun understood what he meant. "Yeah, sure. By the way, is it alright if I could watch you perform?"

A smile appeared on Kira's face. "Of course. I might be even surprised when I see you bring a girl along!"

"Dream on!" Athrun said with a smile as well. The two friends said their goodbyes went their separate ways.

It's good to see your best friend back again.

**A/n:**

There you see Kira and Athrun were best friends since elementary.

Sorry, for the long update. I hope you will still support me through your reviews:)


End file.
